


Crack

by psikid



Category: Mother 1 | EarthBound Zero | EarthBound Beginnings, Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3
Genre: Just some big ol gays havin a grand time, TESE are cACK FICS LEME MAKE THAT CLEAR RQ, don't do kids drugs, even though legit theyre probs all gay because i can have my fantasies ok, ew middleschool, holy fuck, i like ninten and claus together more than i like nsscas but its cute :), i only write these when im stoned because i get this super weird urge to write, it's only fluffy you nasties, lots of gay and dick jokes, marijuana useage warning ig, middleschool boys, mostly involving weed probably, once shots basically, smash bros is great, that means the writing is shitty, these are joke fics ok? ok, they're not aged up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 01:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psikid/pseuds/psikid
Summary: hi :)))) my writing is really shtiiy but I'm like tired it's 1 am and I'm cking stoned and I WANT MY GAY CONTENT O K >:((Enjoy this first story )):)  it's just an idea I've had forever and like a bitch gonna write their ideas





	Crack

**Author's Note:**

> hi :)))) my writing is really shtiiy but I'm like tired it's 1 am and I'm cking stoned and I WANT MY GAY CONTENT O K >:((  
> Enjoy this first story )):) it's just an idea I've had forever and like a bitch gonna write their ideas

It was a nice and sunny tuesday. The birds were chirping and the flowers were blooming, and on days like these, kids like you,  should be burning in hell. yes, that's right, Sans is ness confirmed Trump said it himself y'all smh. so , anyways, it was a nice Tuesday 😩 and outside we had our home boys, nintendick, the one without a mom, the one without a mom but cooler, and sans 😎 they were all huddled up sitting in a cold ass ditch, arguing about something dumb that had spiraled out of control. they were all originally supposed to meet up at 4:15 so they could blaze it at 4:20 but lucas and his dumbass was late because he's lame 😪 jk we love u hun you're doing rGeat 

” now we can't even get high at the proper time ” ninten declared, shooting death stares at lucas. " stfu faggot only I can bully my twin brother, " claus stated angrily, now shooting death stares at ninten. The tension was high until ness butted in " girls, girls, their is plenty of Lucas's dick to go around, let's just get stoned already wtf ” ninten and claus almost practically forgot what they were doing as they turned over to see ness holding out a packed pipe and a lighter. They're thirteen, but hey, it's 2019, at least their not Vaping. Ness took the first hit and dragged it out as long as he could before handing the pipe and lighter over to ninten and coughing out his left fucking lung. Ninten did the same before handing it to Lucas, purposely ignoring claus

” oi fuck you iIwanted to hit that " claus stated angrily " the only thing you can hit is this dick, big boy " ninten replied with a snicker, enjoying his own joke " fuck off before I throw you in a walmart dumpster. ” claus threatened, clearly upset. Ninten seemed to enjoy this, though. ” ohohooh so you're taking me to the back of walmart now? how romantic ” ninten winked. Claus was about to respond, but he was interrupted by the loud coughing of his twin brother. You'd think lucas would be the last person to smoke but holy he's a druggie when he wants to be ok :(( this is my own universe iIcan do what I wAnt

Lucas yeeted claus the pipe and he took it with a smile, gleefully taking a hit, just happy knowing that he's finna get high. It's always so exciting. But then you get a headache :( 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is chapter one bc im bored now :))) I get almost stned every night so expect more of this bullshit coming soon hunnies


End file.
